undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Endangered/Issue 18 (Old)/@comment-5935579-20140408010740
Okay so I want to apologize before hand for not commenting on the previous issue but I'm making up for it by commenting here! I'm gonna go in random order and list what stuck to me from the top of my head. Like bait said before me, there were some hella sexy descriptions here, there, and everywhere in this issue, which I'll seclude and analyze piece by piece. I want to start with Mr. Just One Yesterday's scene, the shortest of the bunch that had no dialogue whatsoever, but the raw emotion (or should I say lack of) from Mr. JOY was all that was needed. He saw Lynn's corpse and theorized about Vicky's fate. I can see why he feels the way it does but I hope this doesn't ruin the Mr. JOY that was enjoying his wife's delicious dinner a couple issues ago. Mr. JOY you need to be strong. Vicky and Lara are always a nice break from reality with their scenes and that's something I appreciate very much. One thing that a lot of stories don't do is assign a theme to scenes involving certain characters, that being said, Vicky's and Lara's are always so atmospheric and rubbery, even when they're at odds with one another. That being said, the whole violent theme of the issue finally caught up to them and Vicky made her first kills. Tie this in with McCoy and Dre who have a very different dynamic (not just because they're boys) and their small scene prior to the meet with the girls was also heartwarming thanks to McCoy letting Dre sleep out back. Now that the foursome is united, I'm wondering what will become of these four youngins in the world of Endangered. I want all of them to make it out of the story alive but that's not a luxury we're sure to get. Now, I'm still very excited about Anahi and Lisette's duo, now threesome with Daniel fricking Brown. Last issue we didn't get to explore their characters much and that's completely understandable. Still, I love the effort you put into telling us more about each character each time we see them. Anahi and Lisette had an insightful conversation, all while the greedy and manipulative Daniel Brown managed to save their skin from the army (despite the alterior motive). All 3 of them are characters I enjoy very much and I look forward to see how the story develops the relationship with the 3 of them (if at all). Although I will give this little nitpick, it was kind of hard to tell who the dialogue came from this scene sometimes (Anahii or Lisette. Same to be said for the scene involving James, Sarah, Sandra, and Haruka, which was an insightful scene as well. But of course the highlight of the issue is Tate Levine and his now deceased Destinee. All of the conversations led up to it, I could see it. I didn't want to believe it but it happened and it left me sad. On the side of this whole tragedy was Michael Nicholson, who feared just like me. Now he knows what Tate will go through and how it may change him, and he's keen on keeping him from becoming himself 2.0. Despite his vices and attitude, it's just nearly impossible not to respect him. Tate's whole desperation and sickeningly violent goodbye to his fiancee were also very hard to read. I felt Tate's pain, and I always feared for him ever since I first saw him in early volume 1. That happy man is gone and now I have no idea what will become of Tate. May he find a sense of purpose very soon... I also loved the Reyes and Joel scene being the catalyst for the city wide riot. Just like real militaries, the order is gone and chaos is pretty much the real thing that happens. But I'm glad that Joel and Reyes seemingly made it out of there safe. This was a very great issue Infected, and The Riots Are The Worst Part 2 will be just as great, I know it.